nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ganglion
Ganglion refers to both an intergalactic coalition composed of various races originating from the Samaar Federation and to an actual species or artificial beings that are the founders and rulers of the Ganglion in the Xenoblade series. Most of the member species of the organization were actually forced to obey the Ganglion through extreme violence, which in most case left their home worlds badly damaged. The actual Ganglion wants to destroy their creators, the Samaarian, as they know that they were created with a defect that causes their death if they ever were to come in contact with their creator's DNA. This is why they resent humanity as they are descendant of their masters and as such are capable of killing their whole race off by simply existing as a species. History Before the game Not much is known about the Ganglion's history beyond the fact that they are artificial beings created by the Samaarians for some unknown purpose and eventually broke off into the Ganglion organization, which is a crime syndicate that is a part of the Samaar Federation but seemingly refuse its authority due to their hatred and fear of their creators. The Ganglion is also known to worship a being known as the "Great One" who is supposedly also a Ganglion as he is the ancestor of Luxaar the leader of the Ganglion during the events of Xenoblade Chronicles X. His vessel, a powerful and mysterious Skell dubed the Vita is also deified by the leaders of the Ganglion. The Destruction of the Earth For a unknown reason, the Ganglion got into a battle with the Ghosts over the Earth in 2054. The Earth was completely destroyed as a result and the few remaining Humans managed to escape aboard the White Whale. They were soon after engulfed by a mysterious light and ended up on Mira against their will two years before humanity. They tried to escape Mira but failed due to an unknown phenomenon surrounding the planet. They then started to settle the planet until they found a way to escape and started to terrorize the Nopons who were a native species of the planet. They also somehow learned that the Humans were actually Mimeosome in the meantime, which is one of the reason why they tried to prevent them from regaining their organic bodies despite their fear of humanity. Fight Against Humanity The White Whale was eventually shot down by the Ghosts in 2056 after they entered the gravity pull of Mira. From that moment forward, what remained of humanity was also trapped on Mira. Humanity only learned of the Ganglion's presence when a BLADE team went missing in Primordia. By going after the missing team, team Elma established first contact with the Ganglion notably a Prone commander going simply by Glennar who made it clear that the Ganglion was after nothing less than humanity's extinction. After the fight, Team Elma met with Tatsu, which marked the first time of many where humanity and alien species would work together against the tyranny of the Ganglion. Soon after Jack Vandham, the military commander of New Lods Angeles, humanity's colony on Mira, informed Team Elma that they located a piece of the Lifehold containing records of human history in Noctilum. When the team found the Lifehold thanks to a native calling himself L'cirufe they discovered that it had already been destroyed by the Ganglion. There they met an actual member of the Ganglion species for the first time, Goetia. During chapter 6, Luxaar and the Vita are seen for the first time and it is the first time the importance of the Vita and the Great One to the Ganglion is brought up. During Chapter 7, a Ganglion squad led by Goetia manages to destroy another part of the Lifehold but Goetia is killed by Team Elma. To retrieve the Vita, the Ganglion launched a massive offensive against NLA led by two other Ganglion leaders, Ryyz and Dagahn, while Ga Jiarg and the Wrothian would steal the Vita. Ryzz and Dagahn are seemingly killed during the fight against the Zu Pharg in chapter 10. Final Fight and Aftermath After locating the Lifehold Core thanks to Lao Huang, the main force of the Ganglion move over to the crashing site of the unit and start to attempt to destroy the core only to be stop by its extemely advanced shields. Humanity and their Xeno allies soon locate the Lifehold Core after defeating Lao and join the battle. The Ganglion start to loose the fight and out of fear that Humans may be able to regain their organic body, Luxaar start using the Vita in battle despite knowing that he cannot use it to its full potential like his ancestor. He burst through the shields and enter the inner chamber of the core where all of the consciousnesss of all the humans who boarded the White Whale is stored and start fighting Elma and her team in a fight to determinate, which species would be allowed to live. Luxaar is defeated and the Vita stops working but as a last resort he steps out of his mech and start blasting the core with his powers, which cause the whole system to malfunction and create abominations composed of multiple creatures from Earth. Lao then arrives and backstab Luxaar while Team Elma is fighting the Chimeras. Luxaar, Lao and the Vita all fall in the pool of protoplasm located under the room and the prophecy of the Ganglion's demise is realized as Luxaar start to disolve due to the human DNA. The system supposed to bring back humans continue to be out of control and start fusing Lao with the DNA of all living creatures on Earth and Luxaar's consciousness turning him into a Chimera. Lao is not in control of his new body and start destroying the core. During the fight Lao manage to stay lucid enough to tell the team that Luxaar's race was artificially created and that their need to destroy humanity comes from a fear of their creators' DNA who supposedly became humanity. After the death of Luxaar and most of the commanders, the Ganglion is reduced to small pockets or resistance who are assumed to be a minor problem for humanity from now on. Members Ganglion Species Actual members of the species. * Great One - Deity/Former Leader * Luxaar - Grandmaster * Dagahn - Commander * Goetia - Commander * Ryyz - Commander Associates * Ga Jiarg * Ga Buidhe * Lan'cord * Lao Races A list of races that are part of the organization and are known to be under the control of the Ganglion species. * Definian * Marnuck * Milsaadi * Wrothian * Prone * Orphean (initially) * Zaruboggan (initially) Ganglion Skells * Almandal * Galdr * Qmoeva * Rexoskell * Seidr * Vita * Zu Pharg Other Species and Machines * Armored Suid * Puge * Pugilith * Quo * Shrad * Xern * Zig List of Enemies Being the major antagonistic faction of Xenoblade Chronicles X, the Ganglion has an incredible number of enemies working for them. This is a list of all unique enemies, bosses and enemy types that are known to be a part of the Ganglion. Normal Enemies * Adamant Armored Suid * Assault Barrager Zig * Assault Gunner Zig * Assault Launcher Zig * Auto Gunner Zig * Avaricious Shrad * Barbed Queen Qmoeva * Barbed Remote Qmoeva * Barbed Rook Qmoeva * Border Puge * Border King Quo * Brave King Qmoeva * Brave Queen Qmoeva * Brave Rook Qmoeva * Broad Pugilith * Buster Emperor Qmoeva * Buster Kaizer Qmoeva * Buster Puge * Chivalry Puge * Coffin Puge * Dadaan Squad Member * Dagger Puge * Dagger Pugilith * Definian Clone * Definian Copy * Domestic Armored Suid * Drone King Quo * Drone Knight Quo * Drone Pawn Quo * Drone Queen Quo * Drone Rook Quo * Duel Emperor Qmoeva * Enhanced Barrager Zig * Enhanced Gunner Zig * Enhanced Launcher Zig * Fighter Puge * Fighter Pugilith * Fleet Shrad * Flood Galdr * Galdr (Enemy) * Gate Puge * Green Lance Galdr * Green Master Galdr * Guardian Puge * Guardian Pugilith * Guide Eagle Galdr * Guide Owl Galdr * Guide Raptor Galdr * Gun Eagle Galdr * Hazard Shrad * Howitzer Barrager Zig * Howitzer Gunner Zig * Howitzer Launcher Zig * Jet Shrad * Judge Pugilith * Knight Puge * Knight Pugilith * Lance Puge * Laser Raptor Seidr * Luminous Puge * Mach Shrad * Machine King Quo * Machine Queen Quo * Machine Rook Quo * Macho Armored Suid * Magna Galdr * Marnuck Admiral * Marnuck Aspirer * Marnuck Barrager * Marnuck Blaster * Marnuck Burster * Marnuck Commander * Marnuck Converger * Marnuck Crasher * Marnuck Cutthroat * Marnuck Damager * Marnuck Dynamo * Marnuck Evildoer * Marnuck Firetrooper * Marnuck Gatling * Marnuck Grappler * Marnuck Guardian * Marnuck Hornet * Marnuck Howitzer * Marnuck Imperial * Marnuck Jaeger * Marnuck Loader * Marnuck Marksman * Marnuck Mercenary * Marnuck Minor * Marnuck Pawn * Marnuck Pulser * Marnuck Recon * Marnuck Ruffian * Marnuck Sentinel * Marnuck Shield Trooper * Marnuck Slayer * Marnuck Slugger * Marnuck Soldier * Marnuck Support * Marnuck Transitioner * Marnuck Vanguard * Marnuck Windtrooper * Master Pugilith * Milsaadi Assassin * Milsaadi Astran * Milsaadi Champion * Milsaadi Executioner * Milsaadi Fighter * Milsaadi Herald * Milsaadi Hitman * Milsaadi Hunter * Milsaadi Protobattler * Milsaadi Rampager * Milsaadi Robber * Milsaadi Savage * Milsaadi Specter * Mortar Gunner Zig * Mortar Launcher Zig * Mortar Sniper Zig * Multi Knight Qmoeva * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Multi Rook Qmoeva * Orion Xern * Palace Barrager Zig * Palace King Qmoeva * Palace Knight Qmoeva * Palace Queen Qmoeva * Pawn Puge * Pawn Pugilith * Porter Puge * Prone Admiral * Prone Barbarian * Prone Berserker * Prone Bully * Prone Butcher * Prone Commander * Prone Condemned * Prone Eagle * Prone Eater * Prone Fury * Prone Hawk * Prone Judge * Prone Major * Prone Owl * Prone Purger * Prone Rampager * Prone Savage * Prone Slayer * Prone Soldier * Prone Sorcerer * Prone Trainer * Prone Typhoon * Prone Vix Alpha * Prone Vix Beta * Prone Vix Brutalizer * Prone Vix Crow * Prone Vix Delta * Prone Vix Griffin * Prone Vix Guard * Prone Vix Hawk * Prone Vix Owl * Prone Vix Prisoner * Prone Vix Vulture * Prone Vulture * Prone Warrior * Purger Queen Qmoeva * Quick Shrad * Rebel Emperor Qmoeva * Rebel Kaizer Qmoeva * Rebel Queen Qmoeva * Red Master Galdr * Remote Puge * Remote Pugilith * Revolver Barrager Zig * Revolver Eagle Galdr * Revolver Gunner Zig * Rocket Shrad * Seidr (Enemy) * Sentinel Satellis * Solid Puge * Spear Puge * Spear Pugilith * Strike Barrager Zig * Strike Gunner Zig * Strike Launcher Zig * Striker Qmoeva * Suppressor Hermit Qmoeva * Suppressor Knight Qmoeva * Suppressor Queen Qmoeva * Suppressor Rook Qmoeva * Swift Shrad * Sword Puge * Sword Pugilith * Talon Eagle Galdr * Talon King Qmoeva * Talon Knight Qmoeva * Talon Raptor Galdr * Talon Queen Qmoeva * The Dadaan Girls * Tough Armored Suid * Trained Armored Suid * True King Qmoeva * True Queen Qmoeva * Vulcan Barrager Zig * Vulcan Gunner Zig * Vulcan Launcher Zig * War Emperor Qmoeva * War Kaizer Qmoeva Mission Exclusive Enemies * Ajiba Falgo * Assault Galdr * Assault Qmoeva * Assault Puge * Atropos Puge * Bastion Glennar * Berserk Prone * Blood-king Gelvo Banth * Brutal Prone * Buoyant Pugilith * Cliff Galdr * Clotho Puge * Cross Qmoeva * Definian Guard * Definian Pawn * Gaff Pugilith * Galdr Raven * Gale Milsaadi * Gale Qmoeva * Guard Qmoeva * Gunner Marnuck * Enforcer Glennar * Haze Milsaadi * Impulse Qmoeva * Lachesis Puge * Last Galdr * Marnuck (Enemy) * Marnuck Commander * Marnuck Crafter * Marnuck Hunter * Marnuck Quartermaster * Marnuck Scout * Marnuck Soldier * Marnuck Trooper * Marnuck Van * Master Milsaadi * Menacing Marnuck * Metal Puge * MG062: Megisia * MG068: Megisia * Milsaadi Corroder * Milsaadi Destroyer * Milsaadi Fate * Milsaadi Fini * Milsaadi Lieutenant * Mist Milsaadi * Mujiba Falgo * Phantom Seidr * Prone Box * Prone Fighter * Prone Hearthkeeper * Prone Keeper * Qmoeva Divider * Scout Galdr * Scout Qmoeva * SG002: Slenna * Shield Galdr * Siphon Qmoeva * Slovity Pagus * Tectonic Puge * Tower Qmoeva * TW772: Trinn * Twin Qmoeva * Vanguard Glennar * Vanitas Seidr * Zealot Glennar Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Pugilith * Assault Qmoeva * Assault Qmoeva * Assister Quo * Blitz Qmoeva * Fal-swo * Force Seidr * Galdr * Impact Galdr * Marnuck Rook * Platoon Qmoeva * Prone Destroyer * Prone Ruffian * Prone Scout * Pursuit Qmoeva * Pursuit Qmoeva * Qmoeva (Enemy) * Revolver Owl Galdr * Scout Puge * Strike Puge * Strike Pugilith * Talon Knight Qmoeva * Targeter Zig Tyrants * Air Support Galdr * Armed Destroyer Galdr * Armed Engineer Galdr * Armed Recon Galdr * Ahama, the Covetous * Ahama's Seidr * Armored Cruiser Seidr * Badul, the One-Eyed * Badul's Seidr * Berserk Marnuck * Bogdan, the Dense * Chantai, the Insect Maiden * Chantai's Galdr * Dadaan, the Strongest Prone * Damaged Zig * Daril, the Eradicator * Daril's Qmoeva * Duran, the Draconian * Duran's Galdr * Enhanced Attack Range Zig * Enhanced Attack Seidr * Enhanced Defense Seidr * Enhanced Search Zig * Enhanced Support Zig * Experimental Compact Zig * Experimental Composite Qmoeva * Experimental Flight Shrad * Experimental Second-Gen Zig * Frontline Medic Quo * Frontline Surveillance Zig * Gadaf, the Pulverizer * Gadaf's Qmoeva * High-Output Pugilith * Infantry Support Qmoeva * Intermediate Arsenal Qmoeva * Langul, the Alien Payload * Leva'el, the Terminus * Logistical Support Quo * Lyla, the Lustrous * Lyla's Galdr * Luxaar's Xern * Nahum, the Red Hare * Nardacyon, the Shadowless * Night Combat Puge * Olegario, the Iron-Helmed * Prototype Puge * Raider Pugilith * Sadar, the Unhinged * Sadar's Qmoeva * Sector Security Shrad * Sharnaak, the Technician * Sharnaak's Seidr * Support Trainee Qmoeva * Unlimited Output Zig * Urdu's Qmoeva * Vendura, the Spellbinder * Vendura's Galdr * WR512: Urdu Bosses * Almandal * Chief Qmoeva * Dagahn * Enhancer Satellis * Glennar * Goetia * Link Satellis * Prog Ares * Pursuit Satellis Alpha * Pursuit Satellis Beta * Pursuit Satellis Gamma * Ryyz * Shield Satellis * Strike Satellis * Vita * Zu Pharg Category:Xenoblade organization Category:Xenoblade species Category:Ganglion